mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Marketing:Standardized Letters: School Network Administrators
This page contains the standardized e-mails used for sending out to school network administrators. If your language isn't there, please add it. If you spot a typo or wish to elaborate some of the letters, please feel free to edit this page. The focus for these letters should be security and benefits in student productivity. English This letter is only for networks that currently use Internet Explorer, but as almost all networks do, the best way to convince them to switch is the tell them about the security vulnerabilities that can ruin their network. Hello {Network Manager Name}, I am writing this {letter/email} to you as a volunteer with Spread Firefox, an initiative of the non-profit Mozilla Foundation. We are promoting Firefox, a free browser (similar to Internet Explorer) built to be the most secure, stable and functional browser available. As a part of our efforts to promote Firefox, we contact school network administrators, like yourself, and try to get them to test the browser, and, if they like its superior browsing capabilities and high level of security, to install it on their school's network. As I wrote, Firefox is very secure. This is not just because no-one has made any malicious software targeted for it, but also because Firefox was built from scratch with security as a top priority. For example, Firefox does not allow ActiveX components (plugins that can damage computers) to be run, protecting you from all existing spyware. Many other security features are available, such as a download whitelist, instead of the normal blacklist. If a site attempts to "send" the user a potentially dangerous file, the user is prompted to add the site to the whitelist, adding an extra layer of security against spyware and viruses. You may be aware that the the U.S. government's Computer Emergency Readiness Team, an impartial security advisor, is warning Web surfers to stop using Internet Explorer and switch to other browsers. According to them, the available security updates still leave too many security flaws and are a cause of credit card number theft. The continuous updates for Internet Explorer are often difficult and time consuming to install on many computers. Updates for Firefox are small and infrequent, and can be set to download automatically. According to Secunia, an independent security monitoring organization, Firefox currently has no outstanding security issues, out of a total of 13 security advisories in the last two years. None of these were labeled "extremely critical" and 2 were labeled "highly critical". Currently, Secunia lists 18 outstanding security issues out of 69 advisories for Internet Explorer 6.0 in the last two years, 15% of which were labeled "extremely critical" and 30%, "highly critical". Even if you using Windows Vista,outstanding security issues in Internet Explorer 7 can cause viruses to enter your network. It's no surprise The Washington Post reported, "Firefox leaves no reason to endure Internet Explorer". According to https://www.w3schools.com/browsers/browsers_stats.asp, Firefox is used for almost 40% of page views on the Internet and this is increasing almost 1.5% each month. It was downloaded 5 million times in a fortnight from www.mozilla.org and received reviews such as "the browser is an absolute joy to use — smart, fast and very user-friendly. Once you try Firefox you'll wonder why anyone uses any other web browser," from Wired Magazine.CNET says "Move over, Internet Explorer. Feature-studded and secure Mozilla Firefox 1.0 is a safer, better choice for Internet browsing." Features such as tabbed browsing, the search bar, pop-up blocking, mouse gestures and very fast page downloading greatly increase the efficiency of online research,settings can even be locked on a network and proxies are easy to manage. I invite you to read about these and other features and try out this excellent piece of software for yourself at https://www.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me at {me@example.com}. Best regards, {your name} Danish Goddag, Jeg skriver dette brev til Dem som en frivillig hos Spread Firefox, et initiativ dedikeret til at promovere Firefox, en af de sikreste, hurtigste og mest pålidelige webbrowsere der findes. Som en del af vores indsats kontakter vi IT-administratorer, såsom Dem selv, på folkeskoler, gymnasier og højere uddannelser og prøver at få dem til at teste browseren, og, hvis de er positive over for dens fremragende kvalitet og høje niveau af sikkerhed, at installere den på skolens netværk. Som sagt tidligere er Firefox meget sikker. Det er ikke blot fordi ingen har programmeret ondskabsfuld software rettet mod den. Firefox er bygget fra bunden af med sikkerhed som en top-prioritet. For eksempel tillader den ikke ActiveX-komponenter (plugins der kan skade din computer) at afvikles. Firefox har mange flere faciliteter, f.eks. en download-whitelist - i stedet for at sortliste sider som brugeren ikke ønsker at downloade filer fra, afviser Firefox alle sider indtil de er tilføjet whitelisten. Hvis en side prøver at sende en fil til brugeren, vil brugeren blive bedt om at tilføje siden til en whitelist før han/hun kan downloade filen, hvilket giver et ekstra lag af sikkerhed. Der findes mange flere funktioner, for mange til at jeg kan beskrive dem alle her, men jeg anbefaler Dem at prøve dette enestående stykke Open Source software. De kan hente Firefox fra site Mozilla. Hvis De har spørgsmål vedrørende browseren er De velkommen til at kontakte mig på {mig@example.com}. Med venlig hilsen, {dit navn} French Bonjour, Je vous écris {cette lettre/cet email } en tant que volontaire pour Spread Firefox, une initiative consacrée à favoriser le développement de Firefox, l'un des navigateurs Internet les plus sûrs, rapides, fiables et disponibles sur le marché actuel. Dans cette démarche d'information, nous nous permettons de contacter les administrateurs réseau des établissements d'enseignement, comme vous-même, afin de présenter ce navigateur Internet. Firefox propose des fonctionnalités permettant une navigation plus rapide et un niveau de sécurité plus élevé. Qui plus est, son installation est rapide et intègre un véritable système de migration des configurations très complet. Voici quelques fonctions que propose Firefox : - La navigation par onglets Ouvrez les liens en arrière-plan et gagnez du temps en chargeant plus d'une page web à la fois Cela vous permet d'alléger votre barre des tâche de Windows et d'accéder à chacune de vos pages visitées depuis votre navigateur - Blocage des fenêtre publicitaires Bloquez les fenêtres publicitaires grâce à l'anti-popups intégré d'office dans Firefox. Les fonctions de ce bloqueur de pop-up est bien sur paramétrable selon vos goûts et votre usage. - Recherche intégrée Google est directement intégré dans le navigateur et de nombreux autres outils de recherche tels que les Mots Clefs (tapez "dict maison" dans la barre d'adresse) ou la nouvelle barre de recherche qui surligne les mots recherchés lors de leur frappe sans vous encombrer d'une boîte de dialogue de recherche. Vous avez bien sur la possibilité d'y intégrer tous les moteurs de recherche de votre choix. Un établissement scolaire choisira par exemple des moteurs de recherche tels dictionnaires, unilingues, bilingues, synonymes... Pour une liste complète veuillez visiter notre site : https://www.mozilla.org/fr/firefox/ Inscrit dans l'esprit du logiciel libre, vous aurez par ailleurs la possibilté d'écrire vos propres extensions (ou plug-ins) afin que ces dernières s'intègrent au navigateur. Il est ainsi possible de personnaliser l'usage du logiciel de mille manières. Conçu avec comme priorités la sécurité et le respect de votre vie privée, Firefox protège votre ordinateur des logiciels espions présents sur les pages web en ne chargeant pas les contrôles activeX nocifs. Une large gamme d'outils de sécurité vous garantisssent un accès au web plus sûr. Pour toute questions, veuillez contactez { me@example.com }. Cordialement, { votre nom } German Guten Tag, ich schreibe Ihnen diese diese E-Mail, weil ich als Freiwilliger an "Spread Firefox" teilnehme, einer Initiative zur Verbreitung von Firefox. Firefox ist einer der sichersten, schnellsten und verlässlichsten Browser, die es gibt. Als Teil unserer Bemühungen, Firefox zu unterstützen, treten wir mit Administratoren von Schulnetzwerken, wie Sie, in Kontakt, um sie zum Test unseres Browsers zu bewegen, damit Sie, wenn Sie sich von der überragenden Bedienungsfreunflichkeit und der hohen Sicherheit überzeugt haben, den Browser im Netzwerk der Schule installieren. Wie bereits erwähnt ist Mozilla-Firefox ausgesprochen robust konzipiert und programmiert. Er wurde vor allem unter dem Aspekt der Sicherheit von Grund auf neu entwickelt und bietet viele relevante Security-Einstellungen. Zum Beispiel ist das Ausführen von bedenklichen ActiveX-Komponenten nicht möglich. Downloads werden nur von Seiten angenommen die zuvor in eine Whitelist aufgenommen wurden. Der Eintrag in die Whitelist erfolgt unkompliziert per Mausklick. Firefox bietet aber noch viele weitere Funktionen, zu viele um sie hier alle beschreiben zu können. Deshalb möchte ich Sie bitten, daß Sie dieses großartige Beispiel für Open-Source-Software ausprobieren. Firefox kann unter www.getfirefox.com herunter geladen werden. Für etwaige Fragen stehe ich gerne zur Verfügung (me@example.com). Mit freundlichen Grüßen, {Ihr Name} Italian Buongiorno, Le sto scrivendo questa {lettera/email} come volontario di Spread Firefox, una iniziativa di Mozilla Foundation, un'organizzazione no-profit. Pubblicizziamo Firefox, un browser gratuito, simile ad Internet Explorer, progettato per essere il più sicuro, veloce e affidabile browser disponibile. Per promuovere Firefox, contattiamo i vari amministratori di rete delle scuole, come lei, per chiedere che lo provino e, se ne apprezzano le superiori capacità di navigazione e l'alto livello di sicurezza, lo installino nella rete scolastica. Come scritto in precedenza, Firefox è molto sicuro. E questo non perché nessuno ha mai scritto contro di esso un virus, ma perché Firefox è stato progettato con la sicurezza come obiettivo primario. Ad esempio, non permette l'attivazione automatica dei componenti ActiveX (alcuni plugin che possono danneggiare il suo sistema operativo in modo accidentale o voluto), proteggendo così dallo spyware. Sono presenti molte altre funzionalità di sicurezza, come una lista-bianca dei siti da cui è possibile effettuare i download, invece della lista-nera dei siti a cui si vuole negare tale possibilità. In questo modo risulta subito chiaro da quali siti possiamo prendere i file. Se un sito web cerca di mandare un file (in modo nascosto all'utente) una finestra informerà subito del tentativo in atto e verrà chiesto all'utente l'esplicito consenso prima di procedere. Molto più sicuro, non trova? Forse avrà sentito che il CERT, un organismo governativo statunitense che si occupa di sicurezza informatica, consiglia agli utenti di sostituire Internet Explorer con programmi alternativi. Secondo il CERT gli aggiornamenti di sicurezza lasciano comunque delle vulnerabilità che portano ad esempio al furto di numeri di carta di credito. I continui aggiornamenti di Internet Explorer richiedono spesso competenza e tempo. Gli aggiornamenti di Firefox sono invece rari e leggeri, e si possono anche impostare in automatico. Funzioni come la navigazione a schede, la barra di ricerca, il blocco dei pop-up, comandi avanzati del mouse e la notevole velocità rendono molto più efficiente la ricerca su Internet. Si colleghi a https://www.mozilla.org/products/firefox/ per scaricare gratuitamente Firefox e saperne di più. Se avesse ancora qualche dubbio, non esiti a conttattarmi all'indirizzo email {me@example.com}. Distinti saluti, {il tuo nome} Polish Witam, Piszę ten list jako wolontariusz projektu Spread Firefox, inicjatywy mającej na celu promocję Firefoksa – przeglądarki uznawanej za jedną z najbezpieczniejszych, najszybszych i najbardziej niezawodnych z pośród rozwiązań dostępnych na rynku. W ramach naszych działań kontaktujemy się z administratorami szkolnych sieci komputerowych i namawiamy ich do przetestowania przeglądarki Firefox, aby po przekonaniu się o jej możliwościach i wysokim poziomie bezpieczeństwa zainstalowali ją na komputerach w szkole. Zgodnie z tym, co napisałem wcześniej, Firefox jest bardzo bezpieczny. I to nie tylko dlatego, że nikt nie stworzył nastawionego na niego złośliwego oprogramowania. Firefox od samego początku tworzony był z myślą o bezpieczeństwie. Na przykład domyślnie nie zezwala na działanie komponentów ActiveX (wtyczek, które powodują wiele niebezpieczeństw dla komputera). Dostępnych jest wiele możliwości zabezpieczeń, na przykład biała lista pobierania – po jej włączeniu zamiast blokować strony, z których użytkownicy nie życzą sobie pobierać plików, Firefox domyślnie blokuje pobieranie ze wszystkich stron. Jeśli strona próbuje wysłać użytkownikowi plik, Firefox proponuje dodanie jej do białej listy, tworząc dodatkowy poziom zabezpieczeń. Jest dużo więcej możliwości, zbyt wiele by je tu opisać. Zachęcam poprostu do wypróbowania tego wspaniałego przedstawiciela rodziny oprogramowania o otwartych źródłach. Firefox jest do pobrania pod adresem www.firefox.pl. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań z przyjemnością na nie odpowiem. Z poważaniem, {imie nazwisko} Spanish Saludos, Le escribo {esta carta/este email} como voluntario de Spread Firefox, una iniciativa dedicada a promover Firefox, uno de los navegadores más seguros, rápidos y fiables disponibles hoy. Como parte de los esfuerzos para promover Firefox contactamos a administradores de redes de escuelas tales como usted, y tratamos de hacer que prueben nuestro navegador y que lo instalen en la red de la escuela, si les agradan sus capacidades superiores para navegar por Internet y su alto nivel de seguridad. Como he dicho anteriormente, Firefox es muy seguro. Esto no es solamente porque nadie ha escrito un programa para atacar a Firefox, sino porque Firefox fue diseñado y escrito con la seguridad como primera prioridad. Por ejemplo, Firefox no le permite, inicialmente, instalar componentes ActiveX (programas que muchas veces pueden dañar su ordenador). Firefox le ofrece tambien una "lista blanca" de sitios autorizados a bajar programas a su ordenador, a la cual usted puede añadir sitios la primera vez que un sitio particular trate de mandarle un archivo. Firefox le ofrece mucho más, demasiado como describírselo aquí, pero le ruego probar este gran software de la comunidad Open Source. Puede bajar Firefox en el sitio Mozilla. Si tiene más preguntas, por favor no dude en contactarme a {me@example.com}. Sinceramente, {su nombre} Swedish Hej {Administatörens namn}, Jag skriver detta {brev/email} till dig som en frivillig från Spread Firefox, ett initiativ för Mozilla Foundation. Vi främjar Firefox, en gratis webbläsare (likvärdig till Internet Explorer) byggd för att vara den mest säkra, stabila och funktionella webbläsaren tillgänglig. Som en del av vår insats att främja Firefox, så kontaktar vi skol-nätverksadministratörer, som du, och försöker att få dem att testa webbläsaren, och, om de giller dess överlägsna kompetens och höga nivå säkerhet, att installera den på skolans nätverk. Som jag skrev, Firefox är väldigt säker. Det är endast inte bara för att ingen har gjort något virus riktat mot den, utan också för att Firefox var byggt från grunden med säkerhet som högsta prioritet. Som exempel, Firefox tillåter inte ActiveX komponenter (Insticksprogram som kan skada datorn) att köras, för att skydda dig från alla existerande spionprogram. Många andra säkerhets-funktioner är tillgängliga, som en nerladdnings-"whitelist", istället för den normala "black"-listan. Om en sida försöker att skicka en potentiellt farlig fil, blir användaren tillfrågad om denna vill lägga till sidan till "white"-listan, för att lägga till ett extra lager säkerhet mot spionprogram och virus. Du kanske vet att USA's regerings Computer Emergency Readiness Team, en opartisk säkerhetshandledare, varnar Webbsurfare, för att dem ska sluta använda Internet Explorer och byta till andra webbläsare. Enligt dem, så räcker inte de tillgängliga säkerhets-uppdateringarna till, utan lämnar många säkerhetshål och är anledningen till många fall av kreditkorts-stöld. De kontinuerliga uppdateringarna för Internet Explorer år oftast svåra och tidskrävande att installera på många datorer. Uppdateringar till Firefox är små och ofrekventa, och kan bli inställda att bli nerladdade automatiskt. Enligt Secunia, en opartisk säkerhets-övervakare, så har Firefox inga framstående säkerhetshål, av totalt tretton stycken. Ingen av dessa var betecknade "Extremt kritiska" och två var betecknade "Mycket kritiska". För tillfället listar Secunia arton framstående säkerhetshål av totalt sextionio i Internet Explorer 6.0 i dem senaste två åren, varav femton procent var betecknade "Extremt kritiska" och trettio procent "Mycket kritiska". Även om du använder Windows Vista, så kan framstående säkerhets-hål i Internet Explorer 7 orsaka virus att komma åt nätverket. Det är ingen överraskning att The Washington Post skrev: "Firefox leaves no reason to endure Internet Explorer". Enligt https://www.w3schools.com/browsers/browsers_stats.asp används Firefox för nästan furtio procent av Internets sidvisningar och detta ökar med nästan 1.5 procent varje månad. Det blev nerladdat fem million gånger på fjorton dagar från www.mozilla.org och fick recensioner som "the browser is an absolute joy to use — smart, fast and very user-friendly. Once you try Firefox you'll wonder why anyone uses any other web browser" från Wired Magazine. CNET sa "Move over, Internet Explorer. Feature-studded and secure Mozilla Firefox 1.0 is a safer, better choice for Internet browsing." Med funktioner som tabbad webbläsning, sökraden, pop-up blockering, mus-gester och väldigt snabb sidnerladding ökar kraften av online-forskning, inställningar kan även bli låsta på nätverk, och "proxies" är enkla att ställa in. Jag insisterar att du ska läsa om dessa och andra funktioner, men även testa denna underbara mjukvara själv, gå bara in på https://www.mozilla.org/sv-SE/firefox/. Om du har några frågor kan du mejla mig på {mig@exempel.se}. Med Vänliga Hälsningar, {ditt namn} Standardized Letters Standardized Letters School Network Administrators